Rolfe DeWolfe
Rolfe DeWolfe is an animatronic wolf who was an antagonist to the Rock-afire Explosion band. He is accompanied by a small, yellow being named Earl Schmerle. Both Rolfe and Earl were portrayed by Aaron Fechter. Origin and role in the show The character was the lead vocalist of the Wolf Pack 5, a predecessor show to The Rock-afire Explosion. For the Rock-afire Explosion, the character was given a sidekick (Earl) and a goofy personality, therefore creating Rolfe. Rolfe was a classic goofball, he loved disco and would annoy everyone else. Rolfe and Earl were initially given short comedic skits in between songs, and did not perform with the remainder of the band. Rolfe often got into fights with Fatz, because Rolfe would insult Fatz. In one showtape, Rolfe said " OK, lets give it up for the big fat monkey" as he introduced Fatz, which caused Fatz to reply "I'll break your neck, Rolfe", making the only time Fatz has ever threatened bodily harm to a character. Gradually, Rolfe and Earl were given parts in songs, as well as lead on many others. Towards the end of the ShowBiz era, Rolfe and Earl were often reduced to background vocals, or small roles, as the focus grew on the rest of the band. Rolfe and Earl would periodically be replaced on stage by guest characters like Uncle Klunk, Santa Claus, and the Statue of Liberty. He was also adapted into Yogi Bear in three Showbiz locations and placed on Billy Bob's stage. This concept was abandoned after Showbiz realized it would be too costly to apply to every store. Appearance Rolfe is a gray wolf, with blushed cheeks, silver-gray fur, brown eyes, a peach-colored face, a red tie, and a red vest. He also carries Earl, a small yellow being with a mono-brow, orange eyes, denim jeans, a denim vest, and a cap. Personality While Rolfe definitely isn't evil, or flat out malicious, he is pompous, vain, arrogant, manipulative, and underhanded. He is something of a spoiled brat. Rolfe has the classic traits of a narcissist. This can lead him to try some dirty tactics, and makes him somewhat difficult. He teases, and annoys the other members of the band, especially Fatz, and once lip-synched to a song to fool people into believing he was a great singer, which worked, until the record broke. He sends quasi-romantic letters, and alcohol to himself. He is also goofy, irritating, and a disco fan-boy. Earl even called him a 'geek.'. When Rolfe attempts a sneaky scheme, Earl often calls him out on it. Rolfe also has an uneasy relationship with Fatz Geronimo. However, he has a charm to him. Gallery Rolfe dewolfe.jpg Rolfe de wolfe rave.jpg Rolfes smile.png Rolfe sparkly.jpg Rolfe de wolfe evil stare.jpg Trivia *The character that became Rolfe DeWolfe began as "The Wolfman", a parody of Wolfman Jack. *He has a few characteristics similar to Alan partridge. Category:Liars Category:Extravagant Category:Incompetent Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Rivals Category:Delusional Category:Arrogant Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Cleanup Category:Inconclusive Category:Male Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Mascots